Survival In The City II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after DANGANRONPA IF. Naegi and his 13 classmates managed to escape Hope's Peak Acacdemy thanks to the sacrifice of Mukuro Ikusaba, yet they face uncertain dangers due to the "contamination" of the outside world, and they are now in danger of being forced back to the academy as Junko Enoshima commences a "purge"-like challenge as she entices its citizens to hunt them down.
1. Prologue To Escape

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

><p>Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fanfic. After re-watching the whole 13 episodes of the anime, it gave me some inspiration in making another fanfic, though the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger as <strong>Makoto Naegi<strong> and the five surviving students escaped **Hope Peak Academy** without showing what happened next, while **Monokuma** was still alive after surviving the "execution" of **Junko Enoshima**. While this may possibly set a sequel anime, I don't know when would it going to be aired given that **Dangaronpa 2** has already been sold in Japan and the US as PSP and PSP Vita games..

This new fic comes in the heels of two things which once again gave me inspiration to make a new fic. They are:

1) Having read _**DANGANRONPA IF**_, it gave me some ideas on how to come up with a fic that highlights all 14 students after **Mukuro Ikusaba** sacrificed herself to allow her fellow classmates to escape.

2) A reviewer who read and reviewed my ongoing fic "_**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**_" was asking if I could make a **Makoto Naegi** x **Sayaka Maizono** pairing since there were few of those pairing in the fanfic section…

Right now an idea popped in to my mind and decided to set up a story wherein the 14 students are in the midst of finding out what to do next after escaping Hope Peak's Academy even though Junko Enoshima is still pulling the strings as Ikusaba attempts to keep her busy while allowing Naegi and the rest to flee even though there's a possibility that many despaired masses are out there having been "brainwashed" by Enoshima's broadcasts.

At the same time the main characters for this fic will be Makoto Naegi and **Sayaka Maizono**. Since watching the first episodes, I find these two…cute, very cute. However, Fate has other plans as Maizono fell to despair and paid the price when she attempts to use means to escape and ended up getting killed - becoming the first casualty of the "mutual life of school killing", yet in the end her last-minute actions saved Naegi life from the class trial, thus the protagonist lives until the end of the anime.

Seeing that there were few pairings involving Naegi and Maizono, and getting a request from a reviewer of one of my Danganronpa fics, and in the light that I haven't made a fic featuring Maizono as the other main character, I decided to pair them up, where they would slowly get close in which romance builds in. Of course other characters, such as **Byakuya Togami**, **Kyoko Kirigiri**, **Yasuhiro Hagakure**, **Aoi Asahina**, **Toko Fukawa**, **Sakura Ohgami**, **Celestia Ludenberg**, **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**, **Hifumi Yamada**, **Chihiro Fujisaki**, **Mondo Ohwada** and **Leo Kuwata** will have important roles here and how they would help out in this fic.

This fic is set after the novel Danganronpa If, and from there the story sets in, and it'll be very different in terms of plot from my previous fic, "**Survival In The City**". While the two fics share some similarities in title, the plot differs as Enoshima is alive and the plot takes place after the novel, and yet the theme is about surviving, as the 14 students make a dash to find their loved ones after escaping the academy.

Lastly, why an M-rated fic? Aside from the violence that would be depicted here, there will be a love scene as well, though it'll be an integral part of the story, unlike others romance fics that uses hardcore ones.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ch. 1: Dasshutsu Suru Purorōgu<strong>_

Hope Peak's Academy...hours later, the scene shifts before the gates, where the 14 high school students are assembled, and there Mukuro Ikusaba gave Naegi some last-minute instructions before they are set to part ways, while the others seemed reluctant to let her go, seeing that she could be an asset in escaping the academy which has fallen to Junko Enoshima's hands, yet Ikusaba has already decided on the path she is about to take.

"Ikusaba-san… Are you really going to go out with that wig on?" Naegi asked. He had been given a transfusion of the correct blood type, and was slowly showing signs of recovery.

Ikusaba, who had put on the wig she used to dress up as Junko, nodded.

"…I think… If I pretend to be her, I might understand Junko's thoughts a little better…" She said, but her tone was still her own. Ikusaba had yet to completely get her thoughts in order.

"And… I've made up my mind. As long as I'm out there…I'm going to accept everyone's resentment at me… and Junko. I'm not going to die until I've destroyed all the despair Junko spread, but…"

The damage caused to the world by Super High School Level Despair could not be measured in terms of economy, society, or even the number of human lives. The television broadcasts had already outed Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba as the central figures in this disaster. Of the people outside who remained untainted by despair, the sisters were irredeemable criminals. And to the people clad in Monobear masks who were tearing the world apart, Ikusaba was now a traitor.

She was now in the despair-inducing situation of being the enemy of the entire world. But perhaps this was nothing so significant to Ikusaba.

"But… I'm going to do my best… so they don't get me while my guard is down."

"Isn't it safer for you to just turn yourself in to the cops? Well, can't say if they'd put you on death row or not, but you might stand a chance at lengthening out the trials enough to die of old age, eh?" Hagakure suggested, but Ikusaba shook her head.

"There aren't any laws or even police officers now…"

"S-seriously? Maybe we'd be better off staying…" Hagakure said nervously. Togami sneered.

"Silence, you commoner! Someone like you won't find a very different fate whether you're in this school or the outside world." Although he was shaken when he was told that the Togami family had collapsed, he was being quite brazen in front of Ikusaba now.

"I will spare you this time because you are an extremely valuable asset. And depending on your actions hereafter, I may even absolve you of your crimes once I've built up a new world." It was rather like Togami to claim he could acquit a world-ending terrorist.

"…I don't need an incentive like that. I… I don't intend to keep only myself alive."

Turning away from Togami, Ikusaba looked around at the other students. Kirigiri stood silently with a look of readiness. Fukawa, who had just turned back from Genocider Sho, was gesticulating in confusion. Everyone was reacting in their own way. And as she looked back at the past two years spent with them, Ikusaba handed the escape switch to Naegi, who shared those memories.

"Naegi-kun. You do it."

"Huh? Me?"

"I think… This is for the best."

As Naegi hesitantly received the switch, Ikusaba remembered Monobear's words.

_"But you guys are coming back here. I guarantee it."_

She knew that Monobear was correct. This school still housed something they needed to bring back the others' memories-the research files belonging to **Yasuke Matsuda**, the Super High School Level Neurologist. Perhaps the students could still restore the bonds forged between them in the past two years. But as long as the key to restoring their memories remained locked up inside the school, the mastermind could easily repeat her game of despair. The island she mentioned also bothered them, but at this point they could not avert their gaze from despair.

"Then… Here goes."

Naegi had remembered the state of the outside world. The boy who had in the past decided to live inside the school was now choosing to step outside. How much had he struggled over his decision?

But Naegi was determined to face the despair outside head-on, not showing a hint of his internal struggle to the others. And it was Ikusaba's goal to protect his hopes while bringing despair to her beloved sister. She no longer knew if what lay at the end of the path was hope or despair.

Pressing the wig down firmly over her head, Ikusaba hid her face with her arms.

Was she smiling because of the hope shining in her future? Or was she crying because what lay before her was despair?

Once her arms came back down, there was no longer any emotion in her face. She no longer knew what kind of a face she should wear. And at the same time, Naegi pressed down on the escape switch. The firearms withdrew into the ceiling as a siren began wailing.

Soon, a light appeared from beyond the gate.

An infinite IF enveloped the students and the world, equally accepting hope, despair, and the heart of the disappointing girl.

By then the gate has been opened and the 14 remaining students stood there in a rather surprised gaze, as this was the moment they all been waiting for - to escape the CAGE that has confined them. They all wanted to get out of here and they got their wish, thanks in part to Ikusaba, but now instead of elation, they all faced uncertainty after what Ikusaba told them...the outside world is in chaos due to despair-driven campaign carried out by Enoshima. But Naegi is not backing out, and is willing to face whatever comes in his way, and urged his fellow classmates not to be discouraged, which slowly raised everyone's morale, which appeared to work, and now the students slowly walked towards the gates, one by one, the surviving students of Class 78, head out to the outside world, regaining their freedom while facing a new challenge that is about to head towards their paths.

Meanwhile, Ikusaba, donning her guise, walked back inside, and is met with new Monokuma robots, and are ready to take her down, which she brought out several grenades and she smirked as she stared at the surveillance camera, and began taunting Enoshima and stated that "despair will never reign over hope" and that the "hopes are being carried by the students of Hope Peak's Academy" and she will put a stop the the "Ultimate Despair". By then the scene slowly faded as sounds of grenade explosion can be heard, implying that Ikusaba has commenced her battle against the Monokuma robots.

**-x-**

The scene shifts at the master control room, where Junko Enoshima is sitting on her chair while watching the surveillance videos of Ikusaba fighting the Monokuma robots, while another footage shows that the 14 surviving classmates have exited the academy and are in the verge of splitting up, in which she smirked as a new idea popped in her head as there is a way to force the students to make them come back to the academy given that the outside world has been "contaminated" with despair.

By then a Monokuma robot arrived and with it were several teenagers who are also students of Hope Peak's Academy, and from the looks of their faces, they appeared to be "under despair" thus making them like "slaves" as Enoshima glances at them, and she is pleased that she still has an ace up her sleeves, and glanced at the teens one by one, and now she has "despair-laid ideas" on how to instill despair at her classmates so that the 14 escaped students would be forced to seek refuge at the academy again and make them submit to her will.

The students assembled before Enoshima are identified as :

- Hajime Hinata

- Nagito Komaeda

- Mikan Tsumiki

- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

- Sonia Nevermind

- Akane Owari

- Kazuichi Soda

- Nekomaru Nidai

- Peko Pekoyama

- Teruteru Hanamura

- Hiyoko Saionji

- Ibuki Mioda

- Gundham Tanaka

- Mahiru Koizumi

Enoshima smirked even deviously as she began to give her "slaves" instructions on what to do and how to carry out their tasks which she is confident that her plans will work out and looked forward in wiping her escaped classmates' memories and set another "game" once they are captured and once that happens, she will make sure that they won't be able to escape the second time around.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations.<p>

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

Naegi and the rest managed to find shelter, but they also deal on how to survive the next upcoming days and how to get rations without the risk of get seen…or caught.


	2. Splitting Up

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

><p>Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 2 – Bunretsu Appu<br>_**

At the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, the 14 high school students with the "Super" titles stood there after finally leaving the "cage" that trapped them unwillingly, and some are feeling bad for leaving Mukuro Ikusaba behind, seeing that she may have a slim chance of holding down the "fort" given an army of Monokuma robots and a dozen traps, but for now the 14 students have no qualms as they finally got their wish and got out of the doomed academy and are now pondering on their next move.

The 14 students shown together are:

- Makoto Naegi

- Kyoko Kirigiri

- Byakuya Togami

- Toko Fukawa

- Aoi Asahina

- Yasuhiro Hagakure

- Sayaka Maizono

- Leon Kuwata

- Chihiro Fujisaki

- Mondo Ohwada

- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

- Hifumin Yamada

- Celestia Ludenberg

- Sakura Ohgami

The 14 teenagers were standing outside at the streets as they noticed that everything appeared to be peaceful and yet they are confused after what being told by Ikusaba about the outside world being in utter chaos and in a state of despair, but the pressing matter came when some of them want to head for their homes to check on their families if they are still there or not, be it alive or dead. This means some of them would have to part ways while others are unsure on where to go at this point.

"I...have to go to my home...need to know if my family survived or not..."

"Naegi-kun...I 'll go with you..."

"Oi...you can't go on your own with a wound like that...I'll give you a ride..."

"I'm coming too...my baseball skills might come in handy..."

"I will go to my dojo and check on my family..."

"I'm coming too, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm going to my place and get a replacement crystal ball..."

"I'm going to my home..."

"Take me with you...I got no place to go..."

"Fujisaki...can you come with me? Your programming skills might come in handy..."

"O-okay, Kirigiri-san..."

"Fine...all of you...here's my address to my villa...we can meet up if you decided to go with me..."

"Really?"

"Thanks!"

Kirigiri glanced at her hand and it showed to be her cellphone that Ikusaba took after the 14 students were sedated and underwent memory alterations, and there Kirigiri glanced at the phonebook where her contacts' numbers are still intact, and there she began to dial a number to call someone, and to her relief, someone spoke, and it turns out to be someone Kirigiri knew and the two spoke to each other as if they haven't spoken to one another for a long time.

"Hello, Yui?"

"Kyoko! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me..."

"It's been two years! Where were you? I couldn't get a hold of you since..."

"A lot of things have happened...Can I go to where you are based right now?"

"Okay...here's the address...I sort of moved out after...THAT..."

"So the streets are...?"

"Yeah...chaos and despair..."

The person that Kirigiri is talking to is Yui Samidare, whom she met a few years before before being scouted at Hope's peak Academy, and there Kirigiri and Yui talked and soon both came to an agreement before cutting the line, and she turns her attention towards her classmates and told them that she is seeing a friend, and informed them that the streets were indeed what Ikusaba described - chaos and despair, and told the rest that it would be dangerous if they walked the streets and expose themselves.

However, the others appeared to have plans of their own and Kirigiri is told what plans the other have in mind, in which she finds out that they intend to split up and have to put their affairs in order before telling Kirigiri that after putting their affairs in order, they will meet with her again, and then it showed the following students splitting up. They are:

- **Naegi x Maizono x Kuwata x Ohwada**

Naegi wanted to head for home to check if his family is still there and alive, though his body wouldn't allow him to do so given the wounds are still fresh and not fully healed. Mizono chose to go with Naegi to support him as well as her way of making up for her attempt to frame him. Ohwada decided to use his motorcycle and give the two a ride since he felt that he couldn't leave them alone and Kuwata chose to go with them as he has no place to go.

- **Ohgami x Asahina**

Ohgami chose to head for her dojo to check on her family and Asahina will go with her since they are good friends and Ohgami's skills would protect her while in return the "Martial Artist" will accompany the "Swimmer" to check if her family managed to evacuate before the "incident" took place.

- **Celestia x Hagakure x Yamada**

Hagakure and Yamada have nowhere else to go, but Celes offered the two a place she can find, and the two boys agreed to, with Yamada having a crush on her and he readily accepted while Hagakure managed to get a spare crystal ball so he can read some fortune when there is time.

- **Togami x Fukawa x Ishimaru**

Togami at first cared less about where the others go, but soon softened up as Kirigiri asks him to take Fukawa and Ishimaru with them and said that with the radios that Ikusaba provided before leaving the academy, they need to stay in touch knowing that Enoshima might do something that would cause problems, and Togami reluctantly accepted. After that, Kirigiri handed the radios to the rest and instructed them to keep their radios open so that they have communications and that there will be someone who can give them advise and the need to meet with the others.

With that, the students went their separate ways, as Chihiro Fujisaki is left with Kirigiri and the "Detective" told the "Programmer" that they are paired together and will head to a certain place where she will meet with a friend.

"So...we're not going to your house?"

"No."

"What about your..."

"My dad's killed...remember what Ikusaba told us earlier..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"And a friend of mine will help us sort things out..."

"I see..."

"Let's go."

After that, Kirigiri and Fujisaki leaves and heads towards an undisclosed location, not looking back at the academy where the building appeared to be fine but inside it was a nightmare, though it is not known whether Ikusaba managed to stay alive or ended up getting captured and/or killed. given that Enoshima is still at the master control room.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations, and how the survivors came to be rescued by Future Foundation.<p>

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Naegi and the rest managed to find shelter, but they also deal on how to survive the next upcoming days and how to get rations without the risk of get seen…or caught.


	3. Spending The First Night

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

><p>Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 3: Shonichi Shishutsu<span>_**

As the 14 students went separate ways as a selected group, the scene shows that Mondo Ohwada is riding his rather huge motorcycle with Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata in tow, and it has been minutes since this group left Hope's peak Academy, but they are discreet in traveling the road as they anticipate that what Ikusaba said and they avoided cruising the open road and managed to stay hidden, where they saw that the streets is in chaos, and many of the unruly citizens are wearing "Monokuma masks", committing various acts of vandalism. Ohwada's group hid behind an alley and peeked from a corner, seeing that Ikusaba was right after all.

"Looks like Ikusaba was right..."

"Damn...the streets are really a mess..."

"Uhhnn..."

"Naegi-kun...just hold on..."

"We can't stay here for long..."

"I agree..."

"What should we do...?"

"..."

As the four of them pondered on what to do next, Kuwata saw a package box behind them and the contents consisted of Monokuma masks, and there he suggested to the others that they wear the masks so they can pass the streets undetected, which made the rest feel a bit uncomfortable yet they realized that they have no choice, and will have to take the risk in order to head towards their intended destination.

Putting on the masks, Ohwada had his "passengers" brace for anything in case the "despaired masses" are on to them should they see through the disguise, and the motorcycle casually cruised the streets, ignoring the people in masks as they continued their vandalism acts and surprisingly, they ignored the motorcycle passing their way due to thinking that Ohwada's group are in "despair" like the rest of them, and continued their "despaired activities" as the motorcycle passed by and did not stop.

Maizono hugged Naegi tightly as she was starting to feel scared at seeing the crowd as they are now, but Naegi's hand gently squeezed hers to reassure her that she is in safe hands, while Kuwata wondered how he and his friends can adapt to this kind of environment, and mentally cursed Enoshima for causing this current catastrophe they are witnessing and experiencing. He felt that this might take a long time before he could find the way to reach his dreams.

Nevertheless, the group continued to casually cruise the streets ignoring every unruly people they encounter, and managed to keep their "aura" hidden so as not to give themselves away and went on with their route without a problem, and they safely managed to get past the first obstacle, yet they soon went to another district, where more "despaired masses" are seen, but because Ohwada and his friends were wearing "Monokuma masks", they think that Ohwada and his friends are "despaired" and chose not to go after them.

**-x-**

About an hour later, after carefully exploring the streets by avoiding the routes where troublemakers are around, the group finally reached the Naegi residence, and just like the DVD video that Monokuma showed to Naegi, the Naegi house was abandoned, and as the four teens entered, the inside of the house was in utter disarray, though there were no traces of blood or the bodies found, and so far there seemed to be no signs of robbery, as some of Naegi's clothes are intact inside his room's closets, and he sat on his bed after realizing that this is the first time he "arrived home" after two years of being confined at Hope Peak Academy.

As he mentally wondered what has become of his family, Maizono came inside and sat beside him, seeing him appeared to be emotionally distressed, while Ohwada and Kuwata looked around, seeing that before the "incident", they had the impression that the Naegi residence was an "ordinary house". They then noted that Naegi was silent seeing the reason why and they approached him as Maizono is cheering him up.

"Naegi-kun...cheer up...I'm sure your family's safe..."

"..."

"Oi, have faith in yourself and to others..."

"Yeah..."

"They're right, Naegi-kun..."

"Look...there's no blood here..."

"Then that means your family's safe and got out earlier..."

"You're right...thanks, everyone..."

Maizono's words, as well as Ohwada and Kuwata's reassuring words seemed to lighten up the "Luckster" and he was filled with hope again and made him a determined person again, while this moved Maizono and motions the three boys to sit on a sofa, and as Naegi and Kuwata were told to listen carefully, she finally told them the would-be plan before Ikusaba set them free, which surprised the two boys while Ohwada looks on with seriousness.

Naegi was deeply surprised as a tearful Maizono explained her reasons and said she is willing to be berated for her would-be plot, but Naegi stood up and held her hand, telling her that it is okay, though she felt that she doesn't deserve it as she stated that she didn't trust him because of her willingness to use any means to escape and save her fellow idols. Though Naegi just smiled and spoke reassuring words to her while Kuwata was still in shock.

"Whoa...Maizono..."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"I'm sorry...I don't mind if you hate me..."

"It's alright, Maizono-san...I told you that we'd get out of the academy...which I promised...and we made it out...that's all that matters..."

"Naegi's right...you ought to have more faith in him..."

"Naegi-kun...I'm sorry...! I'm very sorry...!"

"Oi...no need to cry...we made it out that's all that matters..."

Hearing Naegi's reassuring words, and that he "kept his promise" that he would get her out of the academy, which they did, Maizono broke in to tears and sobbed on his shoulders, feeling ashamed of herself while Ohwada placed a had on Kuwata's shoulders, whispering that what's done is done, and said that aside from Ikusaba, Naegi played a part in escaping the academy, and as Kuwata glanced at the two teens, he slowly felt that this is what Maizono meant about the "confession", and that he felt that maybe Maizono's feelings were directed to Naegi and smiled internally, seeing that they're better of being together.

By then Naegi's stomach growled, and Kuwata humorously suggested that they need to eat something first, which the others agreed, and they began to look around the cupboard to see if there is anything they can eat, and Naegi recalled a secret place where emergency rations are stored and he found it, which are cup noodles and ramen, and Maizono decided to cook for them and within several minutes a broth ramen soup was cooked and she shared it with everyone, which they ate it, and complimented her cooking, which she admitted that despite her idol duties, she actually enjoys cooking.

"Mmm...this is good..."

"You're a good cook..."

"Thanks...I really enjoyed cooking despite my duties as an idol..."

"Maizono-san...you really are a good cook..."

"Maybe when the world is back to normal, and the academy gets a new headmaster...you should probably become the "Super High School-level cook or chef"...you're good at this..."

"Thanks for the compliment..."

"You really have a talent for cooking..."

"Man, I'm stuffed..."

After eating, Ohwada and Kuwata began closing the doors and windows and hid themselves so that they won't be spotted as they anticipate that the "despaired citizens" might be walking around even at daytime, and after securing the doors, they all decided to get some rest, in which Ohwada and Kuwata are allowed to sleep at the master bedroom while Naegi and Maizono went to Naegi's room, though she blushed as she gets to sleep beside him.

And so the four teens went to the rooms with Ohwada began sleeping and so did Kuwata, though he had a hard time because Ohwada was snoring so loud. Everything was silent at the Naegi house and the scene shifts to the bathroom where Naegi is seen stripping his clothes as he decided to take a bath, though he winced a bit because his wounds are still fresh and had to move slowly as he slowly removed the bandages off his body.

"Man...it hurts..."

He then saw the razor and glanced at the mirror, seeing that he hasn't grown any facial hair, but noticed his "bush" at his private part and decided to shave them off, seeing that he disliked it.

"Maybe I should shave them off..."

After a few minutes of shaving himself, Naegi then heads for the shower, though he winced as his wounds started to act up, and tries to open the bandages, though he had difficulty in opening it himself, until Maizono came and blushed in seeing his naked state, and the "Luckster" blushed at being seen bare by the "idol", and tries to cover his private part with his hands, creating a rather awkward tension between the two friends.

"Ah...sorry..."

"Maizono-san! Sorry!"

"No...it's okay..."

"Really, Mizono-san...I forgot to lock the door...!"

"It's alright...wait...are you...?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Um...is there anything you need, Maizono-san?"

Maizono explained that she came to take a shower and did not know he would be taking a shower as well, but seeing his condition, she said she will help him cleanse his body, which Naegi blushed deeper and tries to turn down the offer, but she placed her hands on his cheeks telling him that he can't cleanse himself with his wounds still being patched, and he might hurt himself even more so she plead to Naegi to let her help him, which he tried, and failed, to dissuade her.

Seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Naegi sighed and tried a last resort stating that she might get her clothes wet, so she slowly stripped herself and he blushed deeper as he gets to see her naked for the first time, and tries to avert his eyes, though a blushing Maizono assured that it is okay as she went closer to him and slowly opened the bandages and gauze pad where his wounds were being patched, and she slowly opened the shower and shower water sprinkle down and he closed his eyes as water sprayed his body, as Maizono slowly applied soap to wash the wound carefully, taking care not to rub it too much so as not to re-open the wound.

"Um..."

"..."

"You didn't have to..."

"It's okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"It's the least I can do to make up for trying to frame you..."

"Maizono-san...just...soap it slowly..."

"Okay..."

After being told to soap it slowly, Maizono nodded and proceeded to wash his upper torso after cleansing the wound, glancing at his body, seeing that he is not like other boys who are buff and muscular, but Naegi's body is average, and for the first time, she finds him...attractive, and she blushed at the thought, while Naegi is also blushing as he gets to shower with a naked Maizono, and though he hates to admit it, he finds himself "lucky", being with a cute "idol" who is also his friend from junior high, and his eyes gaze at her face, and he slowly finds himself attracted to her, that he slowly ran a hand to her cheek, which she blushed but then her eyes gazed upon his, and both slowly gaze at each other.

"..."

"..."

However, both blinked as they felt something pressing against her, and looked down where they saw Naegi's penis pressing her hip, and he backed away while looking aside, realizing that he had an erection, and feels ashamed thinking he "violated her", while she blushed at the sight of Naegi's erection though she finds it...cute. she then snapped back seeing him apologizing non-stop and tries to assure to him that it is okay.

"S-sorry!"

"..."

"Really...I'm very sorry!"

"I-it's okay!"

"Really...I didn't meant to..."

"I'm used to it...so it's okay...!"

"..."

"..."

Both blushed while remaining silent, but then she decided to shift things around by grabbing a bottle of shampoo and had Naegi sit on a stool and she began to wash his head and hair, and Naegi sat still as shampoo is being applied on his head while Maizono was washing his head, Naegi had his eyes close, but then accidentally opened an eye and blushed seeing that he is facing her "treasure", and he closed his eye, fearing he might giver her an improper impression, and then she splashed water on his head to wash off the shampoo until it is done.

As Naegi stood up, she began to use soap again to wash his torso as well as his wound, and he closed his eyes as he could feel her hands and fingers rubbing his body. As she is washing his upper body, her eyes traveled downward to wash his legs, and then glanced at his erection, blushing as she is wondering whether to wash it or not, which she gave it a thought until deciding to go along with it, feeling that there's nothing indecent as she knows Naegi couldn't wash by himself for now, so after washing his hips, her hand began to encircle his penis and "gently washed" it with soap and water, and Naegi's eyes opened wide while feeling his organ throbbing at the contact, surprised at what she just did.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"W-wait..."

"?"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"R-relax...I'm washing it..."

"B-but..."

"It's okay...really..."

Maizono assured to him that it is okay as she stated that what she is doing is "hygene-related" and Naegi slanted against the wall as she continued to "wash" his penis, gently rubbing it and Naegi's body is being filled with pleasure, and feeling awkward and not wanting to cause any tension he chose to remain quiet while letting her do her thing. Maizono's eyes glanced at his erection, as she started to marvel at the sight, as she never thought he was THIS cute, and fascinated by the feel of his crotch, feeling it hardened further by the minute.

Watching Maizono rubbing him caused Naegi's body to get a bit overheated, as the minutes passed by, he felt more pleasure building up, and Maizono is unaware of what she is doing to him, and as more minutes passed by, Naegi was at his limit, and started to moan, and as she looked at him and wondered if he is getting hurt, Naegi unknowingly told her to keep it up, and as she did so, that was it, as his penis pulsed and "releases himself" for the first time, and she stared wide-eyed at what she just saw, and Naegi went still after finally "released himself". By then she realized what just happened and then saw Naegi looking away, feeling ashamed at the turn of events, and though blushing, she glanced at him and the two exchanged words.

"Naegi..."

"Sorry...I..."

"It's okay..."

"But still..."

"I don't mind..."

"But..."

"I'm fine..."

"..."

She assured to him that there is nothing wrong and said it was her fault but it can't be helped, and even though he was blushing, he felt at ease at his friend and chose to forget what happened just now. As she began showering to cleanse herself, Naegi looked away so as not to give a perverted impression, and after that she wrapped her body with a towel and gave naegi a towel to cover his lower body and both left the bathroom and head for Naegi's room, not noticing that Kuwata saw them, and he stared wide-eyed, and started to suspect something is going on between the two.

"No way...did they...?"

**-x-**

Inside his bedroom, Naegi sat on the bed as Maizono applied ointment on his wound before putting gauze pads and bandages and the two prepare for bed, and as they lay down, Naegi asks if she is going see her family and/or her idol band mates, but she stated that she couldn't decide given the current situation, and if her fears turn out to be true, she might fall in to despair, but he assured to her that things would be okay and promised to be at her side if they decided to go check on her fellow idols.

Maizono was touched and hugged him in reply, and both remained like this until they slowly fell asleep.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations, and how this would affect them in the coming days.<p>

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

As Naegi and the rest are about to make their move, they get in to trouble as the despaired citizens are "urged" to find them and bring them back to Hope's Peak Academy, which would force Naegi, Mizono, Kuwata and Ohwada to leave and run on the streets...


	4. Premonition

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

><p>Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 4: Yokan<span>_**

**_Elsewhere..._**

The scene shifts to an unspecified location, where Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki arrived in secret, forced to wear a pair of "Monokuma masks" to pass by the streets unnoticed seeing that the "despaired citizens" are also wearing "Momokuma masks" and are causing various acts of violence such as vandalism, and some are attacking some hapless citizens who unwittingly got caught on sight, and Fujisaki winced at seeing this while Kirigiri remained stoic and and told Fujisaki to keep going or else they too would get caught. By then the two arrived at a specific meeting place and all they have to do is wait.

"This is the place...be ready for anything..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Will this friend of yours show up here?"

"Yes...I'm sure of it..."

"Okay..."

"Be brave."

"Okay..."

After a few minutes of waiting, someone came and is wearing a "Monokuma mask", and both Kirigiri and Fujisaki braced themselves as they expect something worse, until they began speaking to each other, which slowly brought relief to the three persons in question.

"Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"Yes...and you are...?"

"It's me! Yui!"

"Yui!"

"Long time, no see, Kyoko!"

"I missed you too!"

"Ah...it's been a long time to see that reaction of yours after putting on that stoic persona..."

"Yui!"

"Welcome back..."

The person who just arrived removed the mask, and it turns out to be Yui Sumidare, and there Kirigiri removed her mask and hugged Yui, as the two girls are revealed to be friends since three years ago, and both are relieved to see that they're alright, and unharmed, in which Yui said that she has been trying to get a hold of Kirigiri but with no success, but then she told her and Fujisaki to follow her as the streets are not quite safe for the time being due to the "chaos"and both Kirigiri and Fujisaki followed Fujisaki as the trio head to an unspecified location to hide.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Yui and the other two girls arrived at an abandoned house that has a secret basement and there she showed to them her father who also survived "the tragedy", and from there the Sumidare's made Kirigiri and Fujisaki "feel at home" and gave them food and drinks to nourish themselves and after several minutes, Kirigiri told Yui and her dad about what went on at the academy, how Mukuro Ikusaba helped her classmates escape and that Enoshima was behind the "tragedy" as well as causing the death of Jin Kirigiri, which Yui was shocked to silent.

"...and that's what happened..."

"No way..."

"That's the truth..."

"I'm sorry about your dad..."

"It's okay..."

"That Enoshima...how could she..."

"She's quite insane as she is obsessed with despair...wait...are you sure about what Ikusaba told you...?"

"Yeah...makes me want to kill her on the spot..."

Yui couldn't believe what she and her dad just heard, but then Fujisaki provided the recorded conversation they had with Ikusaba, and that was enough to convince her, and but then she noticed that only Kirigiri and Fujisaki are here and she asks what happened to her other classmates, in which Kirigiri said that the others went their separate ways to check on their loved ones which Yui was shocked as she told her that there is a chance that they might end up getting killed by the "despaired citizens", but Kirigiri stated that they will survive as thy have the radios to keep in touch, and seeing that it was already night tie, Yui decided to let her friends rest and continue their conversation in the morning.

**-x-**

The following morning, the scene shifts to the Naegi residence, where the the scene zooms in on Naegi's bedroom, where Naegi is still asleep as the clock shows that the time now is 10:00, and Maizono woke up first and finds herself snuggled against Naegi, in which she blushed and slowly got up, but then notices that he looked cute while asleep, and she gently brushed a hand on his hair, then his cheek, as she stared intently on his face, feeling drawn to him.

"_Naegi-kun..._"

Maizono unconsciously went nearer and her lips is shown to be coming closer to Naegi's but then Naegi opened his eyes and is surprised to see her face near his and this snapped her back to reality and she backed away, her face flushed in embarrassment, and so was Naegi's, and both tried to regain their composure as they arranged themselves, and an awkward moment took place as they tried to make some alibi to evade the subject of their faces nearing each other.

"Um..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"G-good morning..."

"Y-yeah...good morning to you as well..."

"Did you...um..sleep well?"

"Yeah...like a log..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Uh, yeah..."

After regaining their composure, she then had Naegi lie down and raised the hem of his shirt to check on his bandaged wounds, and she said that they will have breakfast first before she helps him clean the wound, though Naegi tries to turn down the offer but she wouldn't take no for an answer and she playfully shoved Naegi towards the door as they are heading for the dining room, wherein Kuwata and Ohwada woke up after a rather long slumber.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the four teens are convening at the dining room, where the ration for the day are placed on the table and Naegi prepared the plates so they can eat. Ohwada and looked around to see if the doors are secured, and seeing that it needs a bit of a barricade, he asked Kuwata to help him, and he tells the others to go ahead, so Naegi waited at the dining room as Maizono went ahead and prepared the food, and another few minutes, the food is ready, and she called on Ohwada and Kuwata, and the four teens ate their food, and after several minutes they are done, and are "charged".

"Ah...good food..."

"I'm stuffed..."

"Me too..."

"Too bad the food in the fridge are wasted..."

"Yeah...considering that we've been in the academy for two straight years..."

"At least we won't be worrying about it...we won't stay long here..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

By then Ohwada and Kuwata got up and began to check the doors and checked thm as part of securing the entry/exit points and then asked Naegi to get something, which he did, and there Naegi showed the item he took, which turns out to be a map of the neighborhood his house is in, and he did so, which he gave it to Ohwada and he rolled it, intending to hold on to it while they rest and hide to keep their presence from the other "despaired neighbors" and wait for nightfall so that when everything is clear then they can review the map to make preparations on their next move.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the hiding place where Yui, Kirigiri and Fujisaki are currently staying, and they just woke up after resting, seeing that the time now is 11:30, and there Yui was already up and made some breakfast in which they ate it and now they are talking about what to do next, in which they anticipate that Enoshima would make her move and do something to cause the "despaired citizens" to cause a riot, and Kirigiri is sure that Enoshima might entice the citizens to go after the escapees, and there Yui pointed out that the rest of her classmates who went separate ways might get in the crossfire and in trouble.

"So your friends went separate ways?"

"Yes...they want to check on their families and friends...so I gave the a radio to keep in touch..."

"I think that's a bad idea...what if their loved ones have already escaped? Or if unlucky...killed? Their efforts would be for naught..."

"That's their decision...it can't be helped..."

"Can you contact them?"

"I might...but why?"

"It's best if you all stick together and stay alive...there's a chance that Enoshima might cook up something and force any of your friends to get hauled back to that academy..."

"I'll see what I can do..."

By then Fujisaki is watching TV and saw something and called out Kirigiri and she and Yui came and saw the live footage coming out and there Kirigiri showed a rare emotion and she immediately grabbed her radio and makes an attempt to contact her classmates to give them a warning of what is soon about to take place.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, and this is the start of the trouble Naegi and the others are about to face, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hiddenbefore trouble comes in their way.<p>

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The die is cast, and Naegi and the rest are about to face another crisis as the despaired citizens are taking "arms"…and intend to catch them.


	5. Forced Evacuation

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

><p>Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now the story takes a suspenseful turn as Naegi's group are about to face an emergency which would put them in harm's way and they must find a way to survive their next trial before being enveloped by despair...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 5: Kyōsei Hinan<span>_**

The time now is 12:30, and the scene shifts to the Naegi house where Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata and Ohwada are having lunch, and the three boys complimented Maizono for being a good cook, which she smiled and thanked them for their compliment as they eat their lunch, and thankfully the doors and windows are shut tight so that the scent of the cooking wouldn't go outside and alert any despaired neighbors towards the Naegi house.

"Ah..."

"This is good..."

"You're a good cook..."

"Thanks..."

"Maybe you should change to "Super High School-level cook"..."

"Yeah...I think that would suit you better..."

"She's right..."

"Come on., guys..."

After a few minutes, the four teens finished eating, and both Naegi and Maizono helped clearing the plates, and thankfully, the water supply is still intact and both began cleaning the dishes, while Kuwata began cleaning the house to tidy up the environment and Ohwada began receiving a radio call in which he answered it, and the call came from Kirigiri and there the "Biker" and the "Detective" talked, in which she gave him an emergency message which Ohwada slowly became concerned.

"Hello...can anyone hear me...?"

"Huh? Kirigiri?"

"Ohwada!"

"What's wrong...?"

"Listen..."

"...you serious?"

"Yes...turn on the TV and you'll see..."

"Okay, I understand..."

Taking Kirigiri's word, Ohwada went and turned on the TV, and to his dismay, the footage showed about the events of what happened to Hope Peak Academy which happened two years ago before the Class of 78 were captured where the Student Council were the first victims of Enoshima. Kuwata, Naegi and Maizono came and there Ohwada told them about what Kirigiri said right now, which the three other teens are starting to feel the tension.

But the next several footage showed how they died and how the class trial went on, and Naegi gritted his teeth, seeing that Enoshima is truly to be blamed for what is happening to Japan right now. However, a commercial ad began to air in which Enoshima began posting the pictures of the 14 escaped students, and there Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata and Ohwada became alarmed when Enoshima announced that she will "give a reward" to anyone who would capture the 14 students and brought them back to Hope's Peak Academy alive.

"Oh no..."

"She can't be..."

"That Enoshima bitch..."

"What is she up to...?"

"Looks like she wants us back at the academy..."

"Why?"

"To make us despair and kill each other..."

"Makes sense..."

Ohwada then peeked through the windows and so far the despaired neighbors did not appeared to go and check the house as they assumed that the escaped students are on the streets and he told the rest to stay hidden, and said that they may have to leave the house at night so that they can sneak out through the darkness so that they won't be noticed, and Naegi and the rest nodded and decided to pack some rations and plan their escape.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the time now is 17:00, and both Kuwata and Ohwada took a bath and are forced to borrow the clothes left on the closet, while the scene shifts to Naegi's bedroom where Naegi slowly took out his family album where his family's portrait are there, and he slowly felt sad as he has no idea what befell his parents and Komaru, and Maizono was silent as she too wondered what became of her dad and her idol band, and felt guilty of attempting to frame Naegi of her would-be plans to escape the academy. She then decided to make amends by becoming "Naegi's support".

"My family..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Sorry...I just..."

"I'm sure they made their way out..."

"Really?"

"There's no blood here or corpse...which means they may have evacuated before the "tragedy" started...so there's hope that you'll see them again..."

"Maizono-san...thanks.."

"It's okay..."

Maizono's words helped him and he became beamed with determination not to let tragedy eat him and thanked Maizono for cheering him up in which she smiled and said this is the least she could do to make up for trying to frame him but he said that he has forgotten that and all that matters is they all stay together, and alive, and by then Maizono checked on his wounds and said that it needs cleaning, and he blushed as he would be forced to "bare himself" to her though she giggled as she thinks this would make her a good caregiver.

Several minutes later the scene shifts to the bathroom where a naked Naegi is being bathed by Maizono, who is wrapped only in a towel and soon he is fully bathed and she began drying him with the towel while making sure to take care of his wounds. Then she began cleansing the wounds and apply medicinal ointments and when she began putting a gauze pad, she then puts a plaster to tape it, and the wound is cleansed and covered, and there she is finished, but then she went silent as she recalled how he nearly died at the academy and Naegi gently took her in his arms, assuring her that he won't die and the two teens embraced, and she felt at ease in his arms.

"..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Sorry...I felt...worried back at the academy...I thought you'd die..."

"But I survived..."

"..."

"We'll get thought this...I promise..."

"Naegi-kun...thanks..."

"..."

The two glanced at each other and mutual attraction enveloped them until they seemingly went to a trance as she slowly went closer to his face and Naegi froze, feeling that she is about to kiss him but he couldn't bring himself to move or rebut, and as the their lips are about to "connect", they snapped out as they regained their composure and both blushed, embarrassed yet they are still in each others' arms. but awkward tension erupted when they heard Ohwada and Kuwata's voices near the door of the bathroom, which was still opened.

"Darn...that Naegi...he didn't take advantage of his "luck"..."

"Come on, Kuwata..."

"Not yet...I wanna see them take the "next step"..."

"Oi...you're not thinking of..."

"Naegi would be "" if he gets a kiss from Maizono-san...then do the "you know what"..."

"Seriously...how can they be thinking of "doing that" at a time like this..."

"You'll never know..."

"Seriously, Kuwata..."

Naegi and Maizono shrieked and told the two that they aren't doing anything indecent, and the two other boys showed up, smiling wryly and apologized, assuring to them that they aren't thinking anything indecent and said that they'll be waiting at the other bedroom once Naegi and Maizono are "done", and the two other teens blushed deeper as they feel embarrassed at the scene they are in. As Kuwata and Ohwada left, Naegi stood up as he told Maizono to take a bath and will be waiting for her, in which she nodded and he left as he heads to his room to get some clothes.

Several minutes later, the four teens are assembled inside the master bedroom as they prepared everything that they could bring and that they have to decide on which place they should go to stay over as they need to stay hidden from the eyes of the despaired citizens, and there Ohwada suggested that they head to the hideout of his biker gang, the Crazy Diamond, stating that he believed that his gang is still there though Kuwata and the others questioned if the biker gang is still there or not since two years have passed.

"Crazy Diamond? The gang you belonged too...?"

"You think they're still there?"

"Yeah...and that's the safest place I can think of..."

"But...what if...?"

"Yeah...she has a point..."

"You never know until you see it yourselves..."

"Ohwada's right...we'll have to take a chance...Maizono-san...Kuwata-kun...let's go and do this..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

Naegi interjected and said that perhaps it would be worth the shot and see if Ohwada's gang is still there or not, and in case they are not there anymore, then Ohwada can use the place as a temporary shelter and then plan again and see what they would do next, and Maizono and Ohwada agreed which Kuwata sighed as he had to agree to it as well and the four teens waited until it was nightfall, and the time now is 23:00, and the streets are apparently clear as there are no signs of anyone right now.

"Okay...the coast is clear..."

"Looks pretty quiet..."

"Good...then this is a good chance..."

"..."

"Oi...better hold on tight...'cause we'll be speeding up in case we're seen..."

"Okay..."

"Let's go..."

"..."

Though Naegi felt sad that he had to leave his home, Kuwata persuaded him to let it go for now and focus on staying alive, in which Naegi reluctantly accepted and Ohwada and the others sneaked out of the Naegi house and with Ohwada being the driver, the other three teens boards the motorcycle and began to drive away, and minutes later the despaired citizens began invading the Naegi house after watching Enoshima's announcement, having announced the home addresses of the 14 escaped students, but by the time they got inside, the four teens were already gone.

The scene shifts to the streets where the four teens are traveling and are avoiding certain routes that may have some despaired people roaming around and after making a quick shortcut on a subdivision they took a turn and are now in the city proper, where they saw some people are doing acts of vandalism and other despaired acts, and Maizono closed her eyes and buried her face against Naegi's back, scared at seeing what the outside world has become, and Kuwata wondered what they could do to restore the world to its peaceful way though Naegi had to endure the sight and not give in to adversity.

"..."

"Man...what a sight..."

"That Enoshima...causing this much damage..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Keep silent, guys..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

By then tension mounted as some of the despaired people saw the four teens recognizing their clothes and shouted that they are the targets that Enoshima announced, and Ohwada cursed as he and his friends realized that the crowd are on to them, and speeds up the motorcycle in a bid to outrun their pursuers, as some of the despaired crowd began boarding any vehicle they could find and started to chase their targets.

"It's them!..."

"The wanted ones!"

"Capture them!"

"Bring them to Enoshima-sama!"

"Yes, capture them!"

"Make them despair!"

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama!"

"Enoshima! Enoshima!"

The scene looked like a real-life car chase as the four teenagers cruised faster in an effort to outrun their pursuers, who are on board several cars and motorcycles and are armed with any blunt objects and a net, and despite the vast number of pursuers, Ohwada managed to evade their predators while taking care of not dropping his classmates as the three other teens held onto dear life, determined not to fall of the motorcycle.

The scene then shifts to the highway and the chase was close, and one of the despaired pursuers is ready to throw in the net to catch their targets, but then a group of bikers wearing "Momokuma masks" joins in on the chase, but then threw molotov bombs at the pursuers and slowly widens the gap between Ohwada's group and the despaired pursuers, and one of the bikers in the "Monokuma masks" got close to Ohwada and as Ohwada is about to do something, the biker removes the mask and spoke to Ohwada.

"Ohwada-sama!"

"You!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Yukimaru!"

"Follow us!"

"To the same place?"

"No...we got a new base!"

"Okay!"

Ohwada is surprised to see **Takemichi Yukimaru**, his fellow biker in the Crazy Diamond Gang, showing up and saved him and his classmates and soon other bikers removed their "Monokuma masks" and revealed themselves as members of the Crazy Diamond, and there the biker gang told Ohwada to follow them as they head to an unspecified place which serves as their new base as their old one has already been overtaken by the despaired citizens.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Looks like Naegi's group narrowly survived a potential danger thanks to Kirigiri's warning and Ohwada's biker group led by Yukimaru, who appeared in the game <strong>Danganronpa: Another Episode<strong>, and now Naegi's group are going to lie low for the time being while awaiting the fate of their other classmates.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Asahina and Ohgami appears, and they are about to face danger as members of Enoshima's "Ultimate Despair" shows up and challenged Ohgami to a battle.

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


End file.
